Air in the form of bubbles can be present in various fluid ejection devices, such as print heads. In some fluid ejection devices bubbles can reduce and/or occlude fluid flow and cause the device to malfunction. Management of the air bubbles can enhance the performance and reliability of the fluid ejection device